Poems in the Mail
by The Man with Imagination
Summary: This is PURE Revolutionshipping right here. Tea writes a poem for Yami and Yami writes one for her. What kind of expression will they show when they read them? RxR


Hey you guys, I was just getting bored today, so I thought I would use this time to write a one-shot! So, enjoy the one-shot of this Revolutionshipping People!

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

It was the middle of the night and Tea was in her bedroom in the middle of writing a poem for Yami to read and to slip into his mailbox at his house. As she was finished writing the poem, this is how she wrote it:

_Yami, you are like the angel that I never ever had_  
_Whenever I'm with you, it's like you fight off the bad_  
_I have always loved how you glowed when you duel_  
_It's like your something else when you face off against the ghouls_  
_The times that you saved me and the times we were alone, it's like im stuck on you like glue_  
_But, all in all, it's all worth it to be there by your side with you_  
_If we kiss on the night we would wed, I swear that my heart would bloom_  
_If there's one wish in the world that I could have, it would be to stay with you_  
_I have had a crush on you ever since that you came into the world through the puzzle_  
_but, my feelings to you are always locked up like a dog with a muzzle_  
_So, please Yami, if you can find it in your heart to say what must be said_  
_You and me are like one in the same, like a married couple sharing the same bed_  
_my dance and your dueling may be different, but I wanted to say this too  
__my heart will explode when I hear this from you Yami, I Love You_

As Tea finished writing her poem, she manages to get out of the house through the window and head to the Kame Game Shop and put it in the mailbox for Yami to read in the morning. Tea then ran back to her house without being noticed by anyone and climbs back into her room and into her pajamas. Tea falls asleep to start dreaming.

_DREAM_

_Tea is in the meadow in a white flowing dress and she sees a shadowed figure over by the cliff side. So, she runs up to that shadowed figure and she turned it around and it revealed to be Yami, Yugi's darker counterpart. He didn't say a word, all he did was just stared in Tea's blue eyes and she stared into his. Tea spoke up and told Yami the truth._

_"Yami, I love you. I always have and I didn't tell you sooner because you're a 5000 year old spirit and all, but please. I don't want to be alone." she said_

_Yami grabbed her hands into his and kissed them and spoke up to her. "You'll never be alone. You will always have me around no matter what. By the way, look in your mailbox because I left something for you." Yami then leaned in to Tea and kissed her on the cheek and she cupped his face and then kissed him on his lips to feel Yami's passion of his love. As they were kissing, a bright light started to shine in front of them._

_END_ DREAM

Tea woke up from her peaceful dream and saw the sun rising from her bedroom window. Tea got up and hopped into the shower to get ready for a brand new day. As she got out of the shower, she dried off, put on her pink blazer uniform, blue skirt and bow, high knee socks, and shoes. As she was about to head to school, she checked her mailbox and sees a letter in their addressed to her. Tea opens the letter and sees that it came from Yami. She starts to read what Yami said to her through the letter.

_Tea, to this day I always loved you, I always have_  
_It was like our souls just met and saw what we each deserved_  
_What we wanted was each other and that is what one to grab_  
_And I never thought that my love for you would be heard_  
_I may not remember my past life, but I always remember you_  
_You were the first woman I met when I came into this world_  
_Your inspiration to dance and all the support that you do_  
_I enjoyed seeing you succeed and your future to unfurl_  
_As you read this, I'll already be at school, waiting in home room_  
_I read your thoughts through the puzzle and you and I thought the same_  
_And Tea, you wanted me to tell you that I love you_  
_and your right, I do and I always was in love with you and your name  
When you cry, I am by your side and make you feel better  
No matter what the circumstances are, I will be there with you  
I'll hold your hand, kiss your tears, or write you a small letter  
And if you don't realize this, I love you too_

When Tea finished reading the poem, she was crying for joy and her heart jumped with excitement and walked to school with a smile on her face.

"I love you Yami and I will show you that I love you.' Tea said to herself. Tea walked all the way to school to tell Yami that she loved him. As she got to home room, she spots her friends in one spot. Tea saw Joey, Tristan, and Yugi. As Yugi saw Tea, he switched out with Yami for a few minutes.

"Morning you guys" said Tea

"Morning!" they all said in unison "Tea, can I see you in the hall for a minute?" said Yami as Tea nodded yes and went outside of the classroom to talk about what they did.

"That poem you wrote for me, thank you. You care about me and I care about you" said Yami

"Of course, because I love you" said Tea as Yami replied "I love you too Tea. And we will always be together even if I am an old spirit" Tea and Yami's hand intertwined with each other and then leaned in and kissed passionately before the bell would ring for their first period class.

* * *

Well, what did you guys think? Did I do good or what? (OH MY GAWD! SO Romantic!) That's right, but it's not up to me, it's up to you guys if I did a good job or not. So, leave your reviews and I might make another one-shot in the near future. See You Next Time!


End file.
